This invention relates generally to digital processing systems. Such systems customarily include numerous components, hereinafter referred to as "devices," which may contain data to be communicated to other devices in carrying out a digital processing program. Examples of the components referred to are tape readers and other input arrangements, registers, and memories of various types.